Dastard!
by Yuka Cho
Summary: i don't know if it would be horrific to you, but i meant for it to be a horror type thing, and i'm not too sure if i succeeded at that. O.o;;; r & r, i hate to ask for that, but on this fic, i really need it. :) [[UNFINISHED or so i think]]


11.13.00 Dastard! [Gundam Wing] *Haruko  
Dastard; N. "One who commits malicious acts"  
Malicious; ADJ. "To have the desire to cause pain or suffering to others"  
gundam wing & gboys, etc © sotsu agency, sunrise [this whole thing is OOC at some points]  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[A shady man was desiring blood, he longed for it. He spoke of his desire out loud. Though his hands had been blood-stained, and   
the ground plastered with the humanly liquid also, he didn't think it was fresh enough for his lips to conceal. "I am longing for this   
_blood_, this is what I need, this humanly substance." He scowled and returned to the darkness of which he came.]  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The Shinigami yelled, as if there were a major threat to his chestnut hair. The other gundam pilots  
busted through his door. "What, What?" mumbled Quatre. Wufei groaned. Heero sat down. Trowa was muted. Duo wailed   
incessnantly. The room stirred.   
  
"What was the problem, again?" Wufei asked, taking a firm grasp of his chinese sword. Duo stared at him. "...are you going to hurt   
me?" He whispered. "No." The Chinese boy replied. "I just had a _really_ bad dream." The braided one scoffed. The other boys   
coughed, giggled, and whatnot. "I can't believe you woke me up for this, you baka." Heero complained. Trowa said something, which  
he never usually did. "Dammit, I miss Ronin Warriors for this?" Quatre looked at him. "...they don't show that show anymore."   
Trowa looked around. "Uhh....I watch Riki Lake." The blonde one sighed. "They don't show that anymore,   
either." Trowa Barton ran off in all of his frustration. "I'm gonna go and hit a random pedistrian..." He trailed off. "Oh no! Trowa!!!   
Don't hit innocent people!!" Quatre ran off after him. Everybody walked out of the room. It got darker as each person left.   
Duo looked at the celing, sweat trickling down the side of his face. "It's haunting..me?"   
  
On the celing was a holographic image of a hooded man, his face shaded by the hood. You could see his chin. It was plastered with   
dried blood, and his hands were long, slinky, and evil. So evil, you could see the bones buldging out of them. His fingers were draped  
around a black scythe. Though his face was barely visible, Duo could see his violet eyes, piercing him, there in his own room, when  
the room was darkened, and when he was most vulnerable, when he was alone. There was a cold, icy wind settling in.   
  
Heero felt it. His eyes jumped. "It's cold." Wufei passed by the room and saw Heero. "Are you spazzing? What's up?" The solitary   
dragon asked. "There's an unpleasant wind settling here." He paused. "It's coming from Duo's room." Duo yelped.   
"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME!!!" Heero eyed Wufei. "Grab your sword. That's our cue." The two jumped   
out of the room and raced through the hall.   
  
Duo yelped some more. The figure was living now. The slinky fingers groped around, and the eyes stung. Duo had been forcing   
himself against the wall. He looked for a safe spot, but his instincts told him that nowhere was safe enough to hide from this menace. "...blood..."   
The inhuman devil chanted. The God of Death's eyes went wide. "I AM THE SHINIGAMI!!! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!"   
It seemed that the devil was chuckling. "NYANNI?!!?" Duo stepped up. "What is it that is so funny!" The hologram just pointed.   
At what was he pointing? The boy looked around, and back to the celing. "..gone.." He mumured.   
  
Heero and Wufei stepped away from the door. "You okay, Maxwell?" They both said in unison. Duo nodded. "Yeah."   
  
A voice, an icy voice, echoed in his head. "It's not over yet, shinigami...it's not over yet, shinigami...it's not over, shinigami...it's not   
over, shinigami...i am coming back for you...sooon...very soon..." It repeated over and over. The same phrase was played in Duo's   
mind from that time all through the day, and all through the night. It echoed and echoed.   
  
The voices didn't stop. At the mall, it echoed, it yelled, back and forth through his mind. The evil stalked him every hour of that day.   
Every hour brought the day closer, when that Dastard would appear to steal his blood. That night, the God of Death approached his   
bed. What laid there had him shocked, gasping for air. A black rose on the bed. Thorns poked out of its stem, prickly and   
ready to push their way through his fingers when he picked it up. 


End file.
